Darkness and Desire
by Madame Wilhelmina
Summary: You know when you can tell that there's something desperately wrong with the picture? When everything that should have been wrong is so incredibly right. When your darkest thoughts and desires succeed in overriding your common sense. Dark!Ginny.


_**Disclaimer: **_ Nope not mine. Shame though I wouldn't mind sharing some of the profits with J.K.Rowling.

_**Darkness and Desire**_

You know when you can tell that there's something desperately wrong with the picture? When everything that should have been wrong is so incredibly right. When your darkest thoughts and desires succeed in overriding your common sense.

I used to lie awake in the dead of night and envision my one true love. Dark-haired, fair-skinned, and handsome. A perfect fantasy for any girl. I let myself fall into a fantasy world with hopes and dreams that will never come true, a future that will never be fulfilled. Dreams full of longing and passion. Full of dark locks of tousled hair and the soft touch of his fair skin rubbing against my freckled skin.

It's lust at it's fullest and is wrong but it doesn't have to be. Late at night when I envision him with me it is nothing but right. It is pure and real. It's my truest wish, my grandest dream and how could it be so wrong when it feels so right.

I suppose it's more than just lust. It's fulfillment and I know it. And somehow I think that he knows it to. He comes to me and fills me with hope. He pulls me close to him and whispers seductively in my ear, telling me things that no one his age should know, of powers that I have never seen the likes of and have no hope of possessing on my own. But maybe with him there is hope.

Then he leaves and I am once again filled with despair. Reduced to a life of meritocracy when I know that I can be better if only I could have him back at my side.

I can try though. I spend years throwing myself into the darkest of arts the most forbidden of all magic. Because maybe just maybe if I become powerful like him he'll see. Then he'll come back to me. All my dreams could then happen.

Years go by since I first laved eyes on him. Young and impressionable I was then. A small girl of no interest or use to someone as powerful and awe-inspiring as him. But not anymore. I'm not the little girl I used to be. Of who I am I am not sure. I am still searching. But when I find her she will be nothing like the little girl she was. She will be better. She wont wake up alone. He will come back to her. And this time he'll stay.

l

Hermione is worried. She says that I am not acting like myself and I suppose that that is true. But how can I act like myself when I don't know what myself is? When for years I have been searching all efforts without him in vain. I try telling her that but she just shakes her head.

"You'll get over Harry eventually," she says.

"It's not that," I say feeling irritated. "It's not him. It's more than that. But you can't possibly understand that."

It's amazing how little she knows of power. Of desire at it's darkest. Years of longing and it's still not interpreted for what it is. Though that is fine. I don't need her to understand me. She never has really. She has a mind that could take over the world but it has too many limitations. I don't have such limitations. I understand it all. There is power out there and it's mine for the taking. I just need him there to help me wield it.

I realize that I didn't need to keep searching for my true self. She is not here. She is with him. My beloved. He is waiting for me and only when I get to him will I cease to be me and become her. A powerful dark witch in control of her destiny. She no I will be cunning and ruthless and with him by my side I shall be unstoppable. We shall rule the wizarding world together. A Dark King and his equally Dark Queen. All shall be inferior. As it should be.

l

As I pick up the time turner I glance down at it's owner. Hermione Granger lay dead at my feet. A small smile curls my lips as I gaze downwards at her. It's a pity really that she had to die but there was no other option. Everything had to go according to plan. Hermione was to smart for her own good yet at the same time so thick. She didn't understand power as I did.

As I cradle the time turner in my handle I glance downwards one last time. "You were brilliant Granger," I say to her corpse. "But you weren't brilliant enough to understand."

Asa I begin turning the time turner back my mind wanders to my love and when I will see him. I vanish rapidly from that time thinking about Hermione Granger's mistake.

I land on the floor in 1945. I glance upwards to see Tom Riddle staring at me, his lips curved upwards in a smirk to match my own. He looks as handsome and devilish as ever so dark yet so perfect. He reaches out a hand to help me to my feet and I take it immediately.

"Ginny Weasley I presume?"

"Indeed I'm glad that you remember me."

"You're in my dreams every night," he says. "And now you're here."

I smirk at him. I was finally here. Everything was perfect. As the two of us link arms and walk down the hall together my thoughts drift back to Hermione Granger. I think of her without remorse for as great a mind as she had she made one tiny error. She underestimated me and my feelings. For it wasn't the brave Gryffindor knight that saved me from darkness that captivated me so. It was the handsome Sytherin prince who pulled me back into it.

And that was all right, I thought. I don't find anything wrong with the picture anymore like I used to. I don't know how I ever did in the first place. How could something that feels so incredibly right have ever been wrong?


End file.
